Until I Close My Eyes
by swAhILi2011
Summary: Kira, Queen of the Universe, has been helping others for 16 years. But now they must try to save her from those who want her dead. So they force her to undertake a trial: to the death. With her fiancee, best friends, and others, they hope only to succeed
1. Prologue: A Phone Call Starts it All

A/N: Hello! This may make absolutely no sense to some people, and you probably won't know all of the characters, but it does make sense eventually, I swear. It's really good, lotsa action, some epic romance, drama...it's got it all. Although, I myself personally refer to it as "the giant ass crossover of DOOM!"

Anyway, you'll see why shortly....

-------

Prologue: And to think, it all started with a phone call....

----------------

It was a sunny June day in the castle in the clouds, home of the supreme ruler of the universe, who in that moment received a phone call that would change her life. Sighing, the young woman, who had been in the middle of getting dressed in a black Victorian dress, flipped open her small green cell.

"Hello?"

A monotonous female voice replied, static filled a bit hard to understand.

"Are you Her Majesty Akira Velvora, her royal majesty and Queen of the Universe, as well as former Princess of the Faerie Demon Clan?"

The phone nearly clattered to the ground, but she caught it after the second of shock. It was, of course, Kira, the twenty-eight year old Queen of the entire Universe, and basically the most damned girl in the world. She cleared her throat, sighed, then answered wearily.

"Yes, and may I ask who wants to know?"

"Your Majesty, I am calling on behalf of the Official Investigative Bureau of Astronomical Affairs, and we regret to inform you that you have been called upon to go through the most ultimate trial."

This time the phone really did fall, and Kira watched it as it skittered across the carpeted floor. A few seconds later, shaking off her surprise and horror, she picked it back up, and asked.

"What do you mean by this? I thought that trial was illegal, you guys said so yourselves!"

"Only if you're under Eighteen, Your Highness." The voice said. "Now that you are older, it is a perfectly viable way of trial."

"Of course it is." Kira sighed, trying to keep herself calm. "That's....fair."

"I know that this may be a difficult decision, your majesty, but...it is better than the other option. It's better to have this opportunity to save yourself than certain death. I mean, your Majesty, you'll even have your friends to help you; that's much better, if you beg my pardon."

"That's all a matter of opinion." Kira muttered grimly, leaning back onto her bed. "I'm assuming they're calling an official hearing?"

"In three days, Your Majesty. But you are still allowed under your contract to change, cancel, or reject the meeting or, indeed, the trial itself."

Kira just sighed, running a hand through her golden hair.

"No thanks. Let's just get this over and done with. But no one else is invited."

-------------------------------

At 12:21 p.m., the Imperial Judge Cynthia Goldhawk was about ready to just adjourn the court. It was a sunny June day, and it was damn hot in those castle courtrooms. Just as she raised her gavel to end, however, the young woman they had been waiting on burst into the room, breathing heavily and still dressed in a black Victorian era dress, and there was a black hat and veil clutched in her gloved hand.

"Please excuse my tardiness, your Imperialness." She said after a while, curtsying formally. "I....lost track of the time."

"Where were you, your Majesty?" The Judge said, having known Kira for a long enough time to sense the lie. Kira sighed, then, clearing her throat, replied.

"Paris, France."

"In our time, your Highness?"

Kira frowned, then sighed again.

"No, Ma'am. 1842."

Many in the room burst out into conversation at the statement, causing the judge to bang her gavel a few times.

"Order in the court! You may take a seat, your Majesty." She added to Kira, who gratefully flumped into the seat adjacent to the judge herself. Said judge cleared her throat and began. "This trial is pretty straightforward. The last one...alive, at the end wins ultimately the crown, as well as the rule of the Universe." She turned then to address Kira once more. "As the accused, her Royal Highness, Deline Akira Lynn Sohma Velvora, has the right to accept or decline the trial However, she must be well aware of what awaits her should she decline." Cynthia stared hard at the girl to her right. "Do you accept?"

Kira stared blankly for a moment before swallowing her fear and hesitation and proclaiming loudly.

"I accept."

........................


	2. 1: As the Story Unfolds

A/N: Hello! The Illustrious author here!

Well, here's the first official chapter. It's short, but oh well. There were also eventually be a directory of all the names of the characters I included and where they're from.

I won no one but Kira, the fairies, and this storyline.

-------------------------

Chapter One: Many Meetings cause some confusion.

------------------------

When Nicolas Courfeyrac opened his eyes on June 10th, 2013, it was merely to register the fact that the sun was nearly blinding him. And then he realized.....that he actually felt it. He sat up, gingerly patting around him before opening his eyes once again. He was on some sort of grassy plain, and all around him lay many others. A few he recognized, but the others...for God's sake, one even had dog ears sticking out of his hair! His brain already throbbed from confusion...or perhaps it was the impact of being brought back to life that caused it. It was so strange, being alive again after being dead now for almost...200 years, it seemed. Sighing, he pushed himself up, just as some of the others began to awaken. One of the first was a teenage girl that had been close to him. She blinked in surprise as she looked around her.

"Where are we?"

"I have no idea..." Courfeyrac admitted, and the girl sighed.

"Great. Come on, Day." She nudged a girl nearby. "Get up, we need to find Deline."

"Who?" Courfeyrac asked, confused, and the red-haired girl rolled her eyes. "Still using alias', I suppose...you might know her as Kira, or Lynn, or something similar."

"Kiera?" Courfeyrac asked, now completely confused. The young woman nodded, nudging a few others who were near, ;obviously her friends.

"Mel...Marine, come on, we need to find her. Maybe she can sort all of this madness out."

"One can only hope." A black haired man said from just beyond the four girls. He was next to the dog-eared man, who was also waking up, and Courfeyrac knew right away that he was short-tempered.

"What the hell is going on here?" he snapped.

"My sentiments exactly." An auburn haired man behind Courfeyrac grumbled, rubbing his head. "And here I was, thinking I was dead."

"You were, Feuilly." Courfeyrac said. "I saw you...all of were dead."

"Not entirely." another young man, Marius Pontmercy, sat up, his black hair much longer than Courfeyrac remembered. He was obviously older than the rest of them.

"My God, Pontmercy; you survived!" The bald man behind him laughed. "Who'd have guessed?"

"Pontmercy?" A black haired girl, obviously friend to the dog-eared man, blinked in surprise. "Like from that one book I had to read, what was it...Les Misérables, that's the one!"

"So she did publish my notebooks!" the poet Jean Prouvaire laughed. "Splendid! She must have survived as well."

"That's be why we're here." the Red-haired girl, Redweila, grumbled. Amidst all of the conversation, more woke up and joined them. There were many, mostly normal-looking people, however there were a few odd characteristics...like a pair of men only about three or four feet tall, and a strange man with three long scars running down his face and what appeared to be a horned martin on his shoulder. And then, just as everyone was getting restless, the bombshell dropped; namely being a twenty-eight year old woman that quite literally dropped from the sky.

"Kiera!"

"Kira!"

"Deline!"

Everyone rushed forward, but the first two to reach her were Courfeyrac and Redweila.

"Kiera?" He asked as the girl moaned and tried to sit up. "Kiera, what on earth is going on here?"

"Yeah." Redweila said from behind him, and many of the others repeated and added to her query.

"Give me a bloody second, for God's sake!" Kira pushed herself up slightly, then froze when she registered the face of the man leaning over her.

"Courfeyrac...?" She breathed...

And then promptly fainted.

--------------------------

"I am so damn confused!"

"Search me." Courfeyrac mumbled, shrugging to the sandy haired man sitting next to him. They all sat in the room of a run-down building they had found after searching a bit. Courfeyrac found that all of his old friends from France were there. There were also about twenty other people that he did not know, including a few who looked like pirates, a few dressed in long black robes, and a group who looked completely medieval, swords and all. Now they were just waiting for Kira to wake up, to try and explain, because there was no way they were going to be able to figure out themselves.

"I'm Dustfinger, by the way." The man next to him said, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Nicolas Courfeyrac." Courfeyrac replied absently, playing with his shirt cuffs.

"Where are you from?" the man Dustfinger asked. Courfeyrac sighed.

"In all technicality I was dead, but originally...France."

"Hm, sounds nice. I myself am originally from a place called the Inkworld, which I suppose isn't really a part of your world, but..."

"Inkworld..." Courfeyrac echoed disbelievingly, then shook his pounding head. "What on earth is going on here? Why are we here and who is everyone?"

Before anyone could reply in their annoyance at the query, Kira blinked open her eyes and at Redweila's call, they all rushed over. Courfeyrac pushed to the front, then knelt by her side.

"Kiera, what the bloody hell is going on here?"

"You're alive." Was all she replied, blinking owlishly. "You're not dead."

"Yes, I would like to know why. Not that I mind not being dead, I just...who are these people?" He added, gesturing to the strange group of people around them. Kira just sighed and sat up slowly.

"This is going to take a lot of explaining...."

"We have all the time in the world." A young girl, one of the four he'd seen earlier, piped up. Kira sighed again.

"I guess we do, don't we?" She sighed yet again. Okay, I guess it's best to start at the beginning, then, isn't it?

"My real name is Deline Akira Lynn Sohma Velvora, and I am Queen of the Universe."

----------------------

A/N: Explanation for people and story comes next! Bye!


End file.
